FA Cup 2013-14
| number_of_teams = 737 | champions = Arsenal | runnerup = Hull City | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2012-13 | next_season = 2014-15 }} The 2013–14 FA Cup is the 133rd season of the FA Cup, the main domestic cup competition in English football, and the oldest football knock-out competition in the world. It will be sponsored by Budweiser for a third consecutive season. from England and Wales will enter the competition, beginning with the Extra Preliminary Round on 16 August. For the first time ever in the history of the FA Cup, a team from Guernsey will enter, Guernsey F.C. The defending champions are Championship side Wigan Athletic, who beat Manchester City 1–0 with an injury time winner by Ben Watson in the 2013 Final. Wigan were the first team to win the FA Cup and to be relegated from the Premier League in the same season, it was also the first time that they had won the FA Cup in their history. They will enter the competition in the third round alongside all the Premier League and Championship teams. The winners of the FA Cup will earn the right to play in the group stage of the 2014–15 Europa League unless they have already qualified to play in Europe due to their league position. If this is the case then the runners-up of the competition will take their place but if they have already qualified then the place in the Europa League group stage will go to the team that finishes fifth in the Premier League, with the play-off round place moving to the sixth-place team. The FA Cup Final will take place at Wembley Stadium, London on 17 May 2014. Teams Prize fund Qualifying rounds All of the teams entering the competition that are not members of either the Premier League or the Football League had to compete in the qualifying rounds to win a place in the competition proper. The qualifying rounds decide which 32 non-league teams play in the first round proper. First Round Proper The first round draw took place on Sunday 27 October at 1.35pm. A total of 80 teams will compete, 32 of which having progressed from the fourth qualifying round and 48 clubs from the Football League. The 48 Football League clubs that will enter the First Round Proper comprise Football League One and Football League Two. The lowest ranked sides that have qualified for this round are Daventry Town and Shortwood United. They are the only level 8 teams left in the competition. |goals2= Wilson Baker Kennedy |stadium= Cherry Red Records Stadium, Norbiton |attendance= 3,379 |referee= Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Harrold Beardsley |goals2= Jarvis Carson Fletcher |stadium= Memorial Stadium, Bristol |attendance= 4,654 |referee= Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2= O'Toole Norburn Beardsley |stadium= Bootham Crescent, York |attendance= 2,051 |referee= Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2= John-Lewis McDonald |stadium= Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance= 5,699 |referee= David Coote |stack=yes }} Beck |goals2= Garrard |stadium= Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance= 1,484 |referee= Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Leonard |stadium= Globe Arena, Morecambe |attendance= 1,475 |referee= Rob Lewis |stack=yes }} Sawyers |stadium= Banks's Stadium, Walsall |attendance= 3,338 |referee= Charles Breakspear |stack=yes }} |goals2= Stevenson Howell Daniel Clucas Palmer |stadium= Clarence Park, St Albans |attendance= 3,251 |referee= Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} Williams Galloway |goals2= Gregory |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 4,049 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} |stadium= The Lamb Ground, Tamworth |attendance= 1,566 |referee= Richard Clark |stack=yes }} |goals2= Harrad |stadium= Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance= 3,342 |referee= Garry Sutton |stack=yes }} |goals2= Elder Kinnear |stadium= Steel Park, Corby |attendance= 1,387 |referee= Amy Fearn |stack=yes }} Garbutt |goals2= Maguire Walker Porter |attendance= 2,509 |referee= Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Rose |goals2= Marwood Chandler |stadium= Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance= 3,114 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} |stadium= Gateshead International Stadium, Gateshead |attendance= 2,632 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} James |goals2= Walton Murray |stadium= Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance= 3,313 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Harris |goals2= Speight |stadium= Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 2,415 |referee= Darren England |stack=yes }} Ryan |stadium= Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance= 5,269 |referee= Darren Handley |stack=yes }} Elliott |stadium= Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance= 3,763 |referee= Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} Garner Gallagher |stadium= Deepdale, Preston |attendance= 5,217 |referee= Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} Revell |stadium= New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance= 7,667 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} |goals2= Martin |stadium= MEMS Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance= 3,004 |referee= Lee Collins |stack=yes }} |stadium= St James Park, Brackley |attendance= 1,772 |referee= James Linington |stack=yes }} Wright Frear |goals2= Burns Cornhill |stadium= Raymond McEnhill Stadium, Salisbury |attendance= 1,279 |referee= Simon Bennett |stack=yes }} |stadium= Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance= 1,711 |referee= Seb Stockbridge |stack=yes }} Reeves Harris Trotta Donaldson |stadium= Griffin Park, Brentford |attendance= 5,263 |referee= Steve Rushton |stack=yes }} |goals2= Connolly |stadium= Lamex Stadium, Stevenage |attendance= 2,829 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Mooney James Cox |goals2= George Flynn |stadium= Matchroom Stadium, Leyton |attendance= 3,014 |referee= Kevin Johnson |stack=yes }} Mendez-Laing |stadium= London Road, Peterborough |attendance= 3,379 |referee= Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Vincenti |stadium= Plainmoor, Torquay |attendance= 1,976 |referee= Keith Hill |stack=yes }} |goals2= Peters |stadium= Amlin Stadium, Braintree |attendance= 1,004 |referee= Graham Horwood |stack=yes }} |stadium= Rodney Parade, Newport |attendance= 1,406 |referee= Graham Horwood |stack=yes }} |goals2= Golbourne |stadium= Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance= 3,916 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} |goals2= Philliskirk Rooney |stadium= Molineux, Wolverhampton |attendance= 4,226 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Alessandra Boyce |stadium= Home Park, Plymouth |attendance= 3,324 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} Gittings Lolley Malbon |goals2= Clough |stadium= Aggborough, Kidderminster |attendance= 2,045 |referee= Justin Amey |stack=yes }} |goals2= Campion Sinclair |stadium= Keys Park, Hednesford |attendance= 2,321 |referee= Michael Bull |stack=yes }} Richards Benbow |goals2= Key |stadium= War Memorial Ground, Amblecote |attendance= 1,605 |referee= Lee Swabey |stack=yes }} Healy |goals2= Benson |stadium= Park View Road, Welling |attendance= 1,555 |referee= Ben Toner |stack=yes }} Boden Winn |stadium= Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance= 1,835 |referee= Andy Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2= Grant |stadium= Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance= 1,929 |referee= David Phillips |stack=yes }} Doherty |stadium= Alexandra Stadium, Crewe |attendance= 1,695 |referee= David Phillips |stack=yes }} Parkin |attendance= 1,183 |referee= Fred Graham |stack=yes }} |goals2= Emerton Norris |stadium= ProKit UK Stadium, Bishop's Stortford |attendance= 2,548 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Palmer |stadium= Pirelli Stadium, Burton upon Trent |attendance= 2,069 |referee= Chris Kavanagh |stack=yes }} Birchall Lines |stadium= Meadowbank Ground, Nailsworth |attendance= 1,247 |referee= Dean Whitestone }} Second Round Proper The second round draw took place on Sunday 10 November at 4.10pm. A total of 40 teams will compete, all of which having progressed from the first round proper. The lowest ranked side to qualify for this round is Stourbridge. They are the only level 7 team left in the competition. Pope Taylor Williamson |goals2=Fitchett |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance= 4,658 |referee= Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} |stadium=Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance= 2,249 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 4,060 |referee= Lee Collins |stack=yes }} Miller |goals2=Chimbonda El Alagui |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance= 2,581 |referee= Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} Boden Mackreth |goals2=Diggin Story |stadium=Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance= 2,438 |referee= Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} |goals2=Laird Straker Hurst |stadium=Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance= 4,067 |referee= Mick Russell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Clucas |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance= 3,429 |referee= Ian Williamson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Lund Vincenti |stadium=New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance= 4,957 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Jeffers |goals2= |stadium=London Road, Peterborough |attendance= 3,269 |referee= Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Baker |stadium=Victoria Park, Hartlepool |attendance=2,898 |referee= Andy Madley |stack=yes }} Gittings |goals2=Willmott |stadium=Aggborough Stadium, Kidderminster |attendance= 2,636 |referee= Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} Nelson Alessandra |goals2=Lafayette |stadium=Home Park, Plymouth |attendance=4,706 |referee= Stephen Bratt |stack=yes }} |goals2=Kee |stadium=Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance= 2,119 |referee= Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} McLaughlin |goals2= |stadium=Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance= 3,828 |referee= Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Matchroom Stadium, Leyton |attendance= 2,604 |referee= Mark Brown |stack=yes }} Akins Freeman Morais |goals2= |stadium=Lamex Stadium, Stevenage |attendance= 2,160 |referee= Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} Murphy |stadium=Abbey Stadium, Cambridge |attendance= 4,593 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Emmanuel-Thomas Baldock |stadium=The Lamb Ground, Tamworth |attendance= 2,860 |referee= Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |goals2=Constable Williams |stadium=Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 2,906 |referee= Gavin Ward }} Third Round Proper The Third Round draw took place on Sunday, 8 December at 16:10. A total of 64 teams competed, 20 of which had progressed from the Second Round Proper along with 44 clubs from the Premier League and Football League Championship. The lowest ranked sides that qualified for this round were Kidderminster Harriers, Macclesfield Town and Grimsby Town; they were the only level 5 teams left in the competition. |goals2=Negredo |stadium=Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=18,813 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Džeko Agüero |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=33,102 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Adam |goals2=Nugent |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=16,844 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals2=Moussa L. Clarke |stadium=Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance=7,439 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Grant Moore |goals2= |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=3,667 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Murray |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance=10,165 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} McGugan |goals2= |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=7,302 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Atkinson Timlin Leonard |goals2=Woolford |stadium=Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance=7,923 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} Proschwitz |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=15,571 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Chamakh |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=12,700 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Assombalonga |goals2=Gash Byrne Lolley |stadium=London Road Stadium, Peterborough |attendance=3,483 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Wakefield |goals2=Zoko Hartley Charles |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=3,899 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} Lambert Rodriguez Lallana |goals2=Vokes Ings Long |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=15,077 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2=Noone Campbell |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=31,166 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Henderson |goals2= |stadium=Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance=8,255 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Gómez McManaman |goals2=Reeves Bamford |stadium=DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance=6,960 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |goals2=Powell Fortuné |stadium=Stadium:mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=8,316 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bent |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=21,703 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Dejagah Sidwell |goals2= |stadium=Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance=11,172 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |goals2=Murphy Flynn |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=24,038 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ré. Johnson |stadium=Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance=5,873 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Maghoma J. Johnson Llera |goals2=Boden |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=12,302 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} Beckford |goals2=Barkhuizen |stadium=Reebok Stadium, Bolton |attendance=11,180 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Jelavić Coleman |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=32,283 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance=20,696 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Disley |goals2=Norwood Paterson Thomas |stadium=Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance=6,504 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals2=K. Davies |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance=13,534 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nouble McGoldrick |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=6,088 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Rosický |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,476 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Paterson Reid |goals2= |stadium=City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=14,397 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} O'Hanlon Ba |goals2=Robson |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=21,973 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Oscar |stadium=Pride Park, Derby |attendance=32,110 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Tarkowski |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=44,102 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} Pope |goals2=Reid Purrington |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance=5,511 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Hourihane |goals2=Hugill Williamson Myrie-Williams |stadium=Home Park, Plymouth |attendance=6,474 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} |goals2=Routledge Bony |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,190 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Kermorgant |goals2=Mullins Davies |stadium=The Valley, London |attendance=5,566 |referee=Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Green |stadium=Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance=3,225 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} Elphick Fraser |goals2=Phillips |stadium=Goldsands Stadium, Bournemouth |attendance=10,343 |referee=Ian Williamson |stack=yes }} Burke |goals2= |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=9,914 |referee=Tony Harrington }} Fourth Round Proper The Fourth Round draw took place on Sunday 5 January 2014, live on ITV at 14:00. Kidderminster Harriers are the lowest ranked team to qualify for this round. They are the only non-league / level 5 team left in the competition. Giroud Cazorla |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,451 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Henderson |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=9,744 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} Sturridge |stadium=Goldsands Stadium, Bournemouth |attendance=11,475 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=25,081 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |stadium=Reebok Stadium, Bolton |attendance=12,750 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} Gallagher |goals2= |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=24,070 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} |stadium=John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=10,120 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ince March Obika |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance=7,293 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} |stadium=Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance=10,250 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |goals2=Mattock Onyewu |stadium=Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance=8,240 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} McClean |goals2=Wilbraham |stadium=DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance=9,542 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Kolarov |goals2=Forestieri Deeney |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,514 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bony |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=11,490 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Heitinga Gueye |stadium=Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance=6,913 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Rodallega |stadium=Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance=16,324 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} |stadium=Craven Cottage, London |attendance=10,139 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=40,845 |referee=Chris Foy }} Fifth Round Proper The Fifth Round draw took place at Wembley Stadium on Sunday 26 January 2014. A total of 16 teams compete, all of which has progressed from the Fourth Round Proper. The lowest ranked side qualified for this round are Sheffield United. They are the only level 3 team in the Fifth Round. | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland | attendance = 16,777 | referee = Mike Dean | stack=yes }} | goals2 = McCann Watson | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 17,123 | referee = Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Nasri | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 47,013 | referee = Phil Dowd | stack=yes }} Naismith Baines | goals2 = De Guzmán | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 31,498 | referee = Kevin Friend | stack=yes }} | goals2 = Paterson | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 25,118 | referee = Michael Oliver | stack=yes }} Podolski |goals2 = Gerrard |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,801 |referee = Howard Webb |stack = yes }} |goals2=Sagbo |stadium=Falmer Stadium, Brighton and Hove |attendance=21,352 |referee=Lee Probert |stack = yes }} Koren |goals2=Ulloa |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance= |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} |goals2=Harriott Church |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance=24,607 |referee=Mark Clattenburg }} Sixth Round Proper The draw for the Sixth Round will take place on Sunday, 16 February 2014. Arteta Giroud |goals2=Lukaku |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,719 |referee=Mark Clattenburg }} ---- Brayford |goals2 = |stadium=Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance=30,048 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} ---- Meyler Fryatt | goals2 = |stadium=KC Stadium |attendance=20,047 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} ---- |goals2=Jordi Gómez Perch |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,824 |referee=Anthony Taylor }} Semi-Finals The draw for the Semi-Finals will take place at Wembley Stadium, London on Sunday 9 March 2014.1 ---- Final Teams in the Final will be confirmed after both Semi-Finals have taken place. Broadcasting rights The domestic broadcasting rights for the competition are held by the free-to-air channel ITV and the new subscription channel BT Sport. ITV has held the rights since 2007–08, while BT Sport bought ESPN's remaining FA Cup rights in February 2013. Owing to the participation of Welsh clubs in the competition too, the Welsh language channel S4C will offer live coverage of selected matches involving these clubs. The FA Cup Final must be broadcast live on UK terrestrial television under the Ofcom code of protected sporting events. These matches were, or will be, broadcast live on UK television: External links 2013-14